Return to Bristol
by popov378
Summary: Katie returns home for the summer.
1. Chapter 1

You're on a train back home from University for the summer, the first summer that you will be spending at home since college. You don't know what to expect or even who to expect. The people that you've kept in touch have been few and far between, and even those connections have frayed with time. The world outside the window blurs past and you ride on, closer to your destination. Bristol. You can't wait...

You feel the train shudder to a stop as it shakes you awake, from dreams that are slowly slipping away. You've arrived. Katie fucking fitch is back home. You shuffle through the corridor, grab your bags, exit the train. It's all very routine. You come off the platform and see your dad waving.

"Katie!" He hugs and kisses you, his smile earsplitting and infectious. You smile back and sink into his embrace. Home. It's starting to sound better. This summer you'll be working at the family grocery store, Fitchie's. It's been your father's since you can remember - his passion for fresh produce has never waned with time. You think it's silly, but it's a job nonetheless.

You drive home and the chatter is a bit mindless, catching up, this and that. You've always kept up more with dad than mom after the split, so there's not too much he's missed. This summer it'll just be you, papa fitch and that little fucker James. Probably off at the skate park right now, smoking up with his pothead buddies. Great. You smirk to yourself with the knowledge that you'll be able to score some weed with a well-placed kick to the nads. Always knew he'd prove useful for something. Emily's doing some smart thing at her college this summer (classic, golden child, give yourself a pat on the back, Em). And that's all right, although you must admit you miss the muff muncher most days. You collapse on the bed and think of things to come, hope they'll be better than you expect. Usually the unreal is better than the real – you're waiting for this summer to prove you wrong.

Most days at the store pass without incident. There are a few spills in aisle such-and-such, some idiots decide to gallon smash one day and it reminds you of that lovable moron, Cook and think to yourself that it's something he would've enjoyed. He'd howl and chuck them, slide like a rock star on the floor, and then pretend it was an accident when discovered by the staff. These are the things that occupy your mind these days. Home simply cannot stop the memories from flooding back.

And then one day, the moment you realize you've been both dreading and awaiting happens. She strolls in and at first it doesn't register who she is, but then you do a double take and the way she walks is unmistakable. Your mind starts whirring as you realize that she'll be coming to your counter – it's late and you're the only one working as your coworker just stepped out for a smoke. Truth is until these past couple weeks you've not thought about her much. You've learned to forget the past, learned to change and not care so much. Your thoughts are cut short as you realize she's arrived. You see the moment of recognition and it's a little satisfying – to be able to see emotions register on Elizabeth Stonem's generally blank face. The little spark of shock fade and her smirk widens, eyes flashing in amusement. "Fancy seeing you here," she drawls out, and you lean on the counter responding, "been a while," not really giving her anything. She doesn't make any small talk and you sigh in relief even though you were expecting it. You move to check out her items and can't stop yourself from chuckling. Nutella and condoms. Staples in an adolescent's life. "Nothing much changed, then?" you laugh, somewhat derisively, and Effy's smirk twists like a knife, becoming something ugly and dangerous. "Jealous, Katiekins, miss I've-never-not-had-a-boyfriend?"

"As jealous as I could ever be of you and your flings."

"You implying that your relationships with sleazy Rovers meant much more?"

You're left a little speechless but the truth is that you've not been that girl in a long time, and you've no desire to go back to being her anytime soon. So you wave a little white flag.

"No. They didn't. Not fucked anyone as repulsive as Danny in quite a while."

That draws a laugh from Effy and her smirk twists back to something less sinister. "I'm glad."

She's bagged her essentials and moves to go. "Have fun tonight," you say to her retreating form.

"Thanks," she replies. And you wink, watching her smirk turn into a smile. "Until next time, Katie."

So you're left alone with your mind again, running your hands through your hair as the words run on a loop inside your head.


	2. Chapter 2

After a slow hour or so working and lazily thinking about Effy, you're finally done with your shift and can fold up your apron and walk the few blocks home. It's late and the streetlights illuminate your way, guiding you as you walk on autopilot, your mind concerned with things more important than the route home. Effy. It's almost as if your brain wants to fall into the trap of over-analyzing her words and actions, after all, isn't that what most of your college career consisted of? It's a habit. You're not sure if you want to take it up again. You're not sure if you really have any choice in the matter. But you know you want to see her again. Even just for the banter really - you've never met anyone who could keep up as well as Effy did and you don't think you ever will.

But it's back to work again early in the morning, and you can't say you're that disappointed every time the door swings open and it isn't Effy walking through. The truth is that you're bored. She's simply a form of entertainment. And you can find entertainment in other ways, it's no big deal. You're not as easily enchanted as every other stupid boy who fell for Effy as simply as a domino knocked down by the wind.

So you stand and chat and ring things up and basically just watch as the little red hand races around the clock, tortuously ticking the minutes away. Finally, you're on break and you head out back, settle yourself on a milk crate, lean against the chipped away brick wall. Since you can't exactly get a fix of Effy you settle on the next best thing and light up a cigarette. It's a bad habit you know, one you've condemned before, but the issue is that you thought you'd try it, and then trying it turned it trying it every night and now that you're hooked there's no going back. It calms you and sort of slows time down to think about things properly - if there were no actual benefits you'd've been kicking the habit long ago. You're not deluded enough to think smoking throws a shroud of mystery over you like it does Effy but you enjoy your fags for yourself and that's good enough. You tip back your head and close your eyes and you can almost pretend it's a spliff. Those were the days. As you open your eyes, you almost think your cigarette's not a cigarette after all because you're clearly hallucinating. Because there's Effy leaning against your same wall, effortlessly seductive in a way you've long given up mastering. But she's real.

When the shock fades and you're able to register other emotions you turn to her and say, "Jesus Christ, trying to scare me to death?"

To which she replies, "No. Just come 'round for a fag."

"Really? You just thought right here was the perfect spot? What a coincidence."

"Yeah why not really? Two for the price of one - a fag and the brilliant Katie Fitch."

"Ahh so you admit you're seeking me out"

"Been a bit bored, figured I'd come by and see how you're living"

"Aren't you always bored, Ef?"

This draws a smirk and a bark of laugh out of Effy as she replies, "Sure, but this was a whole new extreme. Just had to come and live vicariously through your thrilling life."

Her comment reels you back a little as you realize how dull the past week or so has been. And yet you've been content. How easily you have settled for this life. So you look at Effy right in the eyes and state, "I have to go back to work," brush past her as you head back in through the door. But then she grabs your arm at the last moment and you're shocked by the action and by how warm her hand is - you always expected them to be ice cold. And then she's handing you a piece of paper, saying, "Call me some time, all right? I could use a bit more Fitch in my life."

You watch her retreating form as your brain churns, wondering how things have changed so much that suddenly it's Effy courting you instead of the other way around.


End file.
